


Los amantes trágicos

by carla_gray



Series: Secretos del 12 [4]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/pseuds/carla_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escena perdida de Los juegos del hambre. Spoilers de En llamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los amantes trágicos

Generalmente, cuando sólo quedan ocho tributos vivos en los Juegos, la sede central de los mismos está medio vacía. Es lógico, ya que se trata del lugar donde mentores y patrocinadores negocian mientras mil cámaras muestran absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en la arena y, a medida que los tributos mueren, los mentores deben acompañar sus cuerpos de vuelta a sus distritos, con sus familiares.

Claro que, hay excepciones, Finnick, Johanne y Enobaria, por ejemplo, suelen quedarse hasta el final independientemente del destino de sus tributos. Claro que eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que Snow siempre encuentre alguien a quien venderles...

Por regla general, en cuanto sus tributos mueren, Finnick pierde el interés en los Juegos (¿por qué seguir viendo morir a niños? ya tuvo bastante de eso en vivo y en directo) y se entretiene haciendo recuento de los secretos que ha obtenido durante su última estancia en el Capitolio o soñando con su Annie.

Sin embargo, este año Finnick no sólo no se ha movido de allí, sino que permanece atento a lo que ocurre en la arena. No tanto por la trama en sí, (en realidad, lo de los amantes trágicos... no es sólo que apesta un poco, es que no hay amantes más trágicos que él y Annie), sino por ver en acción a la chica que ha logrado que Haymitch cambie el alcohol por el café.

-Si alguien me dijera que llegaría a verte más de dos días seguidos sin beber... –es Chaff, el otro borracho licencioso, quien da voz a la incredulidad de Finnick.

-Él no me deja –Haymitch señala a Cinna sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Tampoco es habitual que los estilistas deambulen por la sede, a no ser para sufrir por lo maltratado que le devolverán a su tributo y lo mucho que les costara ponerlo presentable. Finnick no puede evitar una mueca al recordar las quejas del estilista designado a su distrito ese mismo año cuando tuvo que arreglar a la chica, irreconocible por los aguijones de las rastrevíspulas.

Pero Cinna no es de esos, él está genuinamente preocupado por su chica en llamas y ayuda a Haymitch en todo lo que puede. Tuvo un momento malo cuando a los Vigilantes se les ocurrió tratar de quemar a su chica, pero se recuperó rápidamente...

Gracias a los secretos que “sus” amantes le proporcionan, Finnick conoce la historia del estilista: sus abuelos habían sido rivales políticos de Snow, así que el actual presidente se los quitó de en medio. También a los padres, cuando empezaron a hacer preguntas...

Cinna no hace preguntas, directamente, quiere vengarse, aunque la profesión que ha escogido (estilista y diseñador) parece tan inocua que Snow no le presta atención. Sólo por eso, Finnick ya le envidia pero, además, admira que no se haya dejado aplastar por el peso del odio y el rencor.

A veces, le parece que a Haymitch le ocurre un poco igual: envidia a Cinna porque, pese a que ambos quieren lo mismo, la caída del capitolio y vengarse de Snow, él no se ha convertido en un borracho patético en el intento.

Finnick también envidia a Johanna.

La rubia vencedora del siete acaba de regresar a la sede, después de realizar un “recadito” para Snow.

No la envidia el recadito, sino el hecho de que ya no tenga que preocuparse por nadie más excepto ella misma. Eso la da libertad para actuar cuando decida hacerlo, pero Johanna se ha planteado su venganza contra Snow igual que se planteo sus Juegos: se fingirá la desvalida para mostrar su baza cuando sus enemigos la crean más indefensa.

Entre tanto, la rubia se deja caer en un sillón junto a Finnick y observa con disgusto la pantalla central:

-¿No me jodas que siguen con el drama romántico?

-Hay que darle a la audiencia lo que quiere –replica Finnick.

-Por favor –Johanna rueda los ojos mientras la chica en llamas asegura que su enamorado no tiene rival-. Él sí que está ridículamente enamorado, pero ella es la peor actriz del mundo.

El comentario es dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que algunos patrocinadores que iban a hablar con Haymitch se detengan. El vencedor del 12 le envía a la rubia una mirada que promete sangre, ella sonríe y le lanza un beso antes de centrar su atención de nuevo en Finnick.

-Hablando de enamorados ridículos, ¿cómo te va con Annie?

Sí, esa es la cualidad de Johanna que Finnick menos aprecia: ella había nacido sin filtros, siempre decía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. El día que conoció a Annie, se dedicó a contarle con todo lujo de detalles lo bien que se lo pasó decapitando tributos en sus juegos hasta que su amada se tapó los oídos con las manos y se puso a gritar.

-Acompañó a nuestros tributos de vuelta a casa...

-Es decir, que Mags los ha acompañado a todos devuelta a casa. Finnick, Finnick... –Johanne sacude la cabeza y vuelve a mirar la pantalla-. Vosotros deberíais haber sido ellos. Es una pena que no coincidierais en vuestros juegos...

-Esa es una de las pocas cosas de las que yo me alegro: al menos, los dos estamos vivos.

Esa respuesta, parece intrigar a Johanne, quien se inclina hacia él y con un susurro le pregunta si cree que los Vigilantes no respetarán el trato. Finnick alza las cejas, sorprendido por la ingenuidad de la cínica rubia.

-Los están dejando pare el final, ¿no? Entonces sí que serán unos amantes trágicos: ella tendrá que vivir con el remordimiento de haber matado a su amor.

Sí, porque está claro que todo lo que Peeta Mellark ha hecho desde que entró en la arena, empezando por aliarse con los profesionales y casi fijo que terminando por dar su vida, ha sido para que ella sobreviva.

No hace falta ser adivino para saber quien ganará los juegos, si logran eliminar a Cato.

Sin embargo, la chica en llamas logra sorprenderlos a todos, usando unas bayas como armas, para obligar al Capitolio a proclamarles Vencedores a los dos como prometieron.

Es el gesto de rebeldía que él y otros vencedores llevan años esperando, la chispa que enciende una mecha que nada ni nadie podrá parar... Porque ella no está enamorada de él, ¿no?

Así que su negativa a matarle es sólo un desafío contra el Capitolio, ¿no?

No será hasta un año después, bajo otro cielo, en otro estadio cuando Finnick se dé cuenta que para que lo de los trágicos amantes funcione, tiene que fluir desde ambas partes.

No todo en la Juegos del Hambre son estratagemas y alianzas, a veces, las menos, también están los sentimientos.


End file.
